


At his fingertips

by FiKate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Character Study, Gen, Imagination, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the prompt: <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html?thread=104704#cmt104704">She can't get those blue eyes out of her head and instead of ignoring him when he joins the academy she seeks him out</a> for the <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html">Multifandom AU Drabble Meme.</a></p>
<p>Uhura is curious about how Kirk can seem to see more than their fellow Academy cadets and follows him into classes to understand his views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At his fingertips

The only classes they ended up sharing were the general ones, but he somehow got bumped up more than he should have. She asked around and found out that was because he aced the entranced tests. He knew his history, his tactics, his engineering mind and his math; no one believed the last one. How could a boy from Iowa know anything about five space math, it didn't make sense?

She was in that class with him and watched how he charted the path of space ships with his fingers and in his mind, she didn't want to believe it. He wasn't meant to be worth watching, he was a flirt, he didn't study and wasn't his father. He was James T. Kirk with eyes that teased at her as he asked her questions about languages, looking for her weaknesses, some sort of way in that she didn't give him. Yet his blue eyes saw space where no one else did, he used the imaging software but didn't need it. Space was always right at his fingertips.

Though she did change her schedule to have tactics with him, it would be a learning experience. Only Gaila knew that she had made the shift, it was only a section, not of great importance. Then she kept doing it, to share his navigation course, but no one else thought like him. Spock didn't and to see the two of them face off in class, that was why she was in the Academy. There were other benefits but to see great minds connect and spark, to hear how Kirk made his accent worse when he spoke to Spock. He was the farmboy, not the son of a great captain just an Iowa farmboy who could see tactics.

She wrote an entire report for herself about how Spock became more Vulcan in his mannerisms when confronted by Kirk's logic that wasn't immediately logical. Years later when they had all been through various versions of hell, she showed it to Spock who smiled, one of his true smiles. He understood what she had seen back then, that Kirk, Jim saw more with his blue eyes than anyone else in the Federation.


End file.
